


Cool Glass

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Daydream Ni~ya, Masturbation, Other, Sakito is so pretty.. :3, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: Sakito solo.. And not in a “solo works band” kinda way.  ;) Imaginary Ni~ya is involved.(Originally posted on LJ to the account “enchantingmoon” in 2010.)





	Cool Glass

————————————

It was absolute torture is what it was. Lying in the middle of his bed, turned partially on his side with one leg bent up in front of him.

Clothes in a heap on the floor.

Sheets kicked down to the bottom of the bed while the pads of his middle and ring finger rubbed into the crease of his ass, already slick with lube. Enough that it dripped down onto the bed... he hated having to stop and add more.

Sakito was teasing himself. He always did, though. He rarely just 'went for it' when he was getting himself off. He liked the tease, the gentle build up, the way his flesh ached and pricked to attention. How every single touch and slide and move of his hands was felt and registered far more intensely than they normally would.

The slow push into his body, the really prolonged stretch of his muscles was essential. Not because he was so tight and so restrictive he couldn't handle much, but because he'd just taken his toy of choice out of the freezer.

Made of twisted and perfectly formed clear glass it held temperature incredibly well. Sometimes he liked it warm, sometimes cold. But there was a difference between cold and absolutely frigid which it was after being in the freezer all day. It needed a few minutes to thaw...

He thought about things he shouldn't. Thought about people he shouldn't think about while his arm stretched around behind him and his fingers started to work into his own body.

Band members... One in specific.

Sakito thought about him. Thought about his fingers sliding into him, wiggling and turning in his body. Forcing shivers and soft noises from him even though he'd barely even started this.

His head rested down on the mattress, cheek shifting against the surface of his sheets and free arm curving around it. He pushed deeper and it forced his mouth open, exhaling a rough breath as his fingers probed and turned searching out that one perfect spot. That one spot that..

"Nnnnnnnngh....." The noise came out of him reflexively as every muscle in him seized and twisted as the rush of almost painful sensation surged through him.

He'd found it. His spine curved inwards, hips raising to push towards his fingers as he gasped and shifted, wanting more of the sensation that completely debilitated him and made it impossible to move of his own accord. Every muscle in his body twitched and shifted and jerked on their own in response to the probe and rub of his fingers into the sensitive spongy gland inside of him.

His fingers curved, he imagined someone watching him.. then imagined that his fingers belonged to someone else. That it was someone else doing this to him, feeling him from the inside out. Someone else making him pant and moan and twitch on his mattress. Someone familiar, someone with a smile that made his heart flip.

Someone who's dark almost smouldering gaze would shift and find him as he spoke.. and effectively clear his mind of anything but dirty, foul, completely sexual thoughts.

"Ni-ya...." Sakito breathed the name out, then let out a choked cry as he pressed and rubbed into himself a little harder.

His free hand lifted, groping around the pillow just a little higher on the bed to close around the glass toy that's had time to warm up a bit. Just enough to still be cold without being frosty.

Sakito hated this part. The part where he had to take his fingers out of himself. Even those few seconds of switching from fingers to the glass toy seemed painfully long. Horrible and annoying but.. mandatory.

He had to grapple things around a bit, pulling his fingers from his body to transfer the column of cold glass into his hand instead. Then he needed to shift and turn himself for the start, sliding the rounded head of the toy down between his ass cheek, an immediate shiver running through him.

It was cold.. so cold but, this was nothing compared to how it would feel inside of him and he was eager for that. Sakito had spent ages working his fingers into himself so that this would be easy and it was. The head of the glass toy slipped into him with little resistance and he pushed, not stopping to do it slow, he just pushed the toy into himself. It pulled an immediate cry from him with a shiver so strong it was almost debilitating. The cold glass against the hot interior of his body was enough to make it near impossible to breathe.

His muscles tensed and clamped around the toy as his free hand grappled with the sheets, fisting into them as he writhed against the mattress. His hands were shaking, his back arching and twisting as the ridged and spiralled column of glass was ground as far into him as he could comfortably manage. The glass surface was unforgiving and Sakito had learned through trial and error what worked best. How far was 'too far' and jarred his insides instead of rubbing them pleasantly.

Sakito just let it sit inside of him, the cold making him shiver, making him pant and twist and groan. Just feeling it stretch inside of him....

Just thinking about... what it would be like for him to not do this alone..

He pulled the toy back, sliding it and twisting it to rub the ridges against himself, pulling a choked groan from deep in his chest as he did it. Then he thrust it forward again, fast... hard.. Feeling the sides grate against him, forcing a cry from him much louder than the groan.

Sakito thought about Ni-ya doing this.. He couldn't imagine the bassist fucking him while he did this, Ni-ya's flesh would be hot inside of him not ice cold. But thinking about him doing this.. so he'd have two hands to rake at the bed sheets, someone to beg and plead with for more...

He pushed too hard while he thought about that. Ni-ya tended to do that to him... He jerked the toy back to turn it slightly, fixing the discomfort and angling it into a spot far more pleasurable. The cold glass rubbed over the place his fingers had been teasing. His mouth opened and choked gasps started dragging out of him in fast succession.

What if Ni-ya watched him do this.. What if he was watching him right now? In the midst of the gasps and the arches and pushes of his hips while he rubbed and twisted the toy inside of him... Sakito's skin crawled.

Picturing the bassist hiding... where.. Outside. Definitely outside. Looking in the window at him spread out on his bed, giving in to the most basic carnal desires with a toy he kept in the freezer..

"God.." Sakito spat the word out, shuddering against the bed. He could see in his head, the shadowy figure outside of his window, watching with that dark almost impassive look Ni-ya tended to have no matter what was going on. His eyes roaming all over Sakito's flesh, taking in every detail of him. Every inch of his bare flesh from what the bassist already knew of Sakito, to the parts he'd never seen.

The crawling turned to shivers as the fantasy grew life of it's own. Sakito started to thrust the toy in and out of himself properly, holding onto the base of it and keeping it angled to grind and rub into his prostate on each full and almost fluid movement. It was practised, after all. Sakito knew himself, knew the actions and the set up so well he didn't have to think about it. It looked second nature and natural..

Mmm.. that's what Ni-ya would think of it. He'd be amazed at how perfect the whole scene looked. How easily Sakito could use the clear glass toy, how every single movement illicited moans and gasps.  
How the guitarist's slim hips pushed towards his hand, how his back curved and rounded, then hollowed with each push into himself.

Maybe he'd like it so much it would turn him on...

Sakito bit into his lower lip as he cried out. Bit hard enough that he drew blood, tasting the coppery tang of it on his tongue while he thought about Ni-ya's hand wandering to the front of his hips, rubbing his hardening flesh over his jeans while he watched Sakito work himself harder.... faster.... getting closer and closer..

He wouldn't interrupt, though. Ni-ya wouldn't try to join in. He would like standing on the sidelines and watching, Sakito assumed that. He was quieter, more reserved. He liked to watch and listen and absorb his surroundings more than take part in them. So he'd just watch. He' tease himself through his pants and watch as Sakito teased and touched himself.

Sakito's heart was pounding and he could barely take in a full breath without it leaving from him forcibly. His head was spinning, the lack of oxygen, the rising heat and twist of carnal need was getting the better of him.

"Ni-ya.." Sakito breathed the man's name out, unable to help himself. It was Ni-ya that turned him on this much, Ni-ya he always thought about.

"Ni-ya.." It came out sharper this time as he felt the tingling in the soles of his feet, felt it spread through his body in a welling up of sensation that was so strong and so harsh it was almost painful.

"Please... please..." Sakito's breath caught, a soft but high pitched noise twisting in his chest. Each breath that left him after that got sharper, faster, keeping up a continuous line of soft high cries that followed with the build inside of him. He was so close.. he was so close.. every twist and rub of the cool glass was doing exactly what it was supposed to. So close.. so close and.. and... 

With one last push into himself it tipped him over the edge. Sakito's entire body seized up and froze, locked and shaking for just a couple of moments before he hiccoughed and almost screamed as he came. Thick white pulses shooting in abstract lines onto the sheets as his hand twisted and ground the column of glass inside of him. It brought tears to his eyes, his body so twisted so wrapped up into itself that he could barely think. The force of it, the sensations that kept lasting and lasting...

He thought of Ni-ya watching him through this. Sakito thought about the man's hand squeezing over his own hard flesh.. Maybe he bent forward a bit, a look of shock on his face as just the sight of Sakito coming made him come, too...

The fantasy ended there, though. Fragments of it dissolving and fading as Sakito started to catch his breath, started to come back into himself and relax...

He slid the still cool glass from his body, a small noise leaving him along with a shudder as it slipped out of him. His muscles tensed, flexed.... Sakito rested down on the bed, panting. He could feel the humidity of his own laboured breath bounce back against his face from the sheet under his cheek. His eyes stared straight forward looking at nothing, still riding the last edges of coming that hard.

Eventually Sakito took in a long long breath.. held it for a moment.. then let it out again slowly. He shifted, turning himself over onto his back, one leg bending upwards and his hands sliding onto his belly. There were sticky patches there, remnants of what had just happened and he absently rubbed the slick streaks into his skin while he thought.

He always felt guilty afterwards. Always felt like he'd done something bad by forcing Ni-ya into his fantasies. Sakito never planned it. In fact a lot of the time he forced the thoughts from his head, focusing instead on other things. Porn he'd watched. Sex he'd had that was particularly good.

But he never came as hard when he thought about those things. It was only when he thought about Ni-ya that his body clocked into overtime and he came hard enough to scream.

Sakito started to smile. He turned over the other way and stretched out legs and arms and back in a loooong reach and twist to work out any kinks or strains that was left before relaxing into the bed with a happy and almost smug sort sigh.

Guilt would be all over him tomorrow. For now he was free to enjoy the bliss and relaxation that was attached to an orgasm of that strength and intensity.

Sometimes he thought... maybe he should buy Ni-ya gifts after this happened. Thank you presents that came with absolutely no explanation.

Ni-ya would never be able to figure it out.. ... But if he ever did...

Maybe.. maybe Sakito would confess and maybe, since this was all fantasy too, everything he'd thought about would come true.


End file.
